


Sweetened Lips

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphie is there for like 3 lines lol, F/M, Food Play, Growling, I wrote this in an hour, Kinda food play??, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making out with chocolate LMAOO, Sloppy Makeouts, a bit of, idk if it qualifies lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: “I do have a question for you, though.”He made a noise as he munched on another candy, turning his smiling face towards yours. It made your heart flutter and palms sweat.“Where’s my reward?”Beel seemed unfazed at first, then a blush crept across his cheeks. He thickly swallowed, eyes not staying on your face for long. “The kiss?”———AKA: You wanna kiss and decide to make it sweet.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Sweetened Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how I wanted that one text convo with Beel about his ink to end up! I love this hungry sweetie and this idea has been wracking my brain ever since i got that convo. 
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour so there may be errors but I hope you enjoy!

-...You meant a real kiss, didn’t you? Sure, why not?

You had to hold back the urge to squeal at your phone. Beelzebub just sent that message after you suggested a kiss for getting his ink. You were honestly joking, but—thankfully—he took it seriously.

You were practically skipping on your way to the campus store at RAD. You normally weren’t the type to get overly excited about stuff like that, acting like some school kid with a crush. But, well, you were going to school and you did have a crush on Beel, so perhaps you were just feeding into the role?

Once you bought the ink for him, you were quick to head directly back to the House of Lamentation. Honestly, it felt like home to you at this point. The human realm lacked a certain... flair that you’ve come to love in Devildom. It just wasn’t the same.

You fast walked up to the house, pushing the heavy wood doors open then pushing them closed. You checked that none of the other brothers were around to stop you for something silly like they always do before heading up the stairs. You made it to Beelzebub’s room and knocked softly, not wanting to catch anyone’s attention other than his.

“Come in,” came Beel’s reply, mouth already sounding as if it’s stuffed with food.

You entered the room, closing the door softly behind you. Beel was easy to spot, sitting in the middle of his bed as he was. He waved you over and patted the spot beside him that was free of any wrappers.

Smiling, you set his ink on his bedside table then sat next to him. He immediately offered you a chocolate candy that you accepted, popping it into your mouth.

“Thanks for buying that ink for me,” he said through a mouthful. “I didn’t really want to go all the way back to RAD for some.”

“It’s no problem, Beel.” You eyed him for a moment as he wolfed down more chocolate. It was pretty impressive. “I do have a question for you, though.”

He made a noise as he munched on another candy, turning his smiling face towards yours. It made your heart flutter and palms sweat.

“Where’s my reward?”

Beel seemed unfazed at first, then a blush crept across his cheeks. He thickly swallowed, eyes not staying on your face for long. “The kiss?”

You nodded, bringing your body closer to his. “Mhm. I’ve been looking forward to it.”

His blush deepened at your words. “It makes me happy to hear you say that. I’ll admit, I was thinking about it, too.”

Beel took a moment to seemingly gather his thoughts before he moved in. You went to meet him halfway but you shot your hand up to his shoulder just before his lips touched yours, stopping him. 

He blinked his eyes open, giving you a quizzical look. “Did I do something wrong?”

You shook your head, reaching around him and pulling out one of the little candy kisses. You held it up between your fingers, a smirk crossing your features. “How about a kiss with a kiss?”

He sat back a bit, giving you a look. “I don’t think I get it.”

You held back the urge to laugh a little, instead unwrapping the candy and holding it out to him. “Hold it between your teeth but don’t eat it.”

“I can’t promise I won’t eat it.”

You did laugh that time, pushing the chocolate against his lips that he eagerly parted them for. “It’ll be worth it if you don’t eat it, Beel.”

He took the candy between his teeth and nodded, although he did have a look in his eyes akin to a dog with a biscuit on its nose.

You took a small moment to admire the sight before you went up to him. Not wanting to go straight for the prize, you kissed gently around his mouth, basking in the slight twitches in his lips. When you decided to be a bit bold and lick a small stripe along his bottom lip, however, a small sound left him. It brought a sadistic smile to your face, so you repeated the gesture to his upper lip then bottom lip before gently nibbling it.

Beel whined a sound as smiliar to your name as he could with an open mouth. You took pity on him and kissed him, your tounge wrapping around the chocolate to pull it into your mouth.

You went to pull back, thinking it was all done from there but Beel kept you pressed to him, lips keeping in contact with yours.

Beel’s mouth tasted of chocolate, though it didn’t surprise you. He pulled you into his lap and pushed his tongue past your already parted lips, tasting you. That wasn’t what you were expecting but you definetly weren’t going to let the opportunity pass you by. You had daydreamed about a moment like that for far too long. 

You matched his sudden fervor as best you could, arms wrapping around his neck. His hands settled on your hips, squeezing slightly. The feeling sent shudders down your spine. You swore you heard a small growl come from him, but he didn’t give you the time to question him about it. Instead, he took your lapse moment to take the candy back into his mouth with his tongue. 

It could have ended there, but you took it as a challenge for some reason. So, you did all that you could and kissed him harder, swiping the chcocolate back. The Avatar of Gluttony, the foodie that he is, was apparently anticipating your moves because he took it right back. The end result was the two of you swapping the slowly dissolving candy back and forth, hands gripping at each other.

This kiss slowly got sloppier, both of your tongues licking and slurping at each other as much as you both did the candy. It made you feel tingly all over, pressing yourself as close to Beel as you could. A few of his fingers even dipped under your shirt, but only barely. His fingertips grazed the skin there before moving back to your hips. 

The whole thing was far more than you were expecting, leaving you a little light headed. It didn’t help that you haven’t taken a breath in what feels like ages, but wasn’t kissing Beel worth a little lack of oxygen?

Next thing you knew, Beel had pulled away, a dark look in his normally jovial eyes. It shot into you, making you squirm in his hold. Something about that look made your body feel like it was on fire.

Then he was munching on the candy, fingers clenching and loosening around your hips on a constant rhythm.

“Wha—“

“Sorry,” Beel interrupted you, his breathing just as labored as yours. “I felt as though if I didn’t stop I’d devour you. You tasted... good. Better than good. I can’t place what I want, but it makes me want to eat you.”

You gulped, the fire raging hotter inside you. As much as you wanted to go even further still, you were sure that Beel was deadly serious. It wouldn’t be the first time he told you he wanted to eat you. But this time felt different. Felt a bit more feral than you were used to.

You swallowed again, shifting in his lap and chewing your bottom lip.

Beel turned from you, blush deep on his cheeks. “Don’t do that. It makes me want you more.”

You jumped at his words as if they burned you. You knew he meant in the ‘eating’ variety of wanting, but the way he said it made you groan softly.

“Y-Yeah. Um, I’ll, uh...” You didn’t know how to finish your sentence and instead fell silent, arms dropping from his shoulders.

“I still want to eat you.”

“Maybe I should go?”

He nodded, though he didn’t release you immediately. When he did, you were slow to get up. Leaving his body had you feeling cold, but you left anyways, shooting one last look at him over your shoulder that he returned. 

Leaving his room was a little hard, but you did, closing the door gently behind you.

“There you are.”

“Who—“ You jumped, turning to see Belphagor standing beside you. 

The look in his eyes told you he knew something and you felt like you were already caught red handed.

“Were you in there with Beel?” 

You took a moment to collect yourself though you were sure he saw through your blushing face. “Yeah. Why are you asking?”

“Oh, well...” he trailed off, tilting his head. He definetly knew what you were doing earlier by that teasing tone. “It’s just that there’s chcolate smeared by your lip there. Just what were you doing with my twin, hmm?”

“Just, uh, eating. Chocolate.” Real smooth.

He chuckled at your obvious response. “Yeah. Just eating chocolate candy. I believe that.”

“Well, that’s cool. I gotta go now, bye!” 

He couldn’t even get another word in before you zipped off to your room, slamming the door behind you. You expected Belphie to find out eventually, but to be caught like that and barely be able to speak? That surpassed embarrassing.

You sighed, body still feeling hot from your impromptu make out session with Beel. You couldn’t go to him about it, especially not with Belphie—or any of the other brothers—lurking about.

It’s going to be a long rest of the day.


End file.
